Crafted Items
Feed the Beast has many items to be crafted, and it can be a VERY hard job to remember all of them! This list contains some Vanilla and FTB crafting recipes. The basics Furnace The furnace is a basic unit used to smelt ores and other materials. You'll find more efficient ways to smelt ores, but for starters, the furnace does wonders! Dispenser Dispensers are for, well, dispensing items. Dispensers can be used to drop food, blocks, and even fire chargers or arrows (Not in item form, rather in lethal form) Piston Pistons are a favorite of redstone users, allowing secret passages and awesome doorways to be built. They can move any solid block (Not torches, half slabs, saplings, etc.). Normal pistons will not grab the block, only push. Sticky Piston Sticky pistons will push and pull and solid blocks (Not enchantment tables, saplings, torches, etc.). Sandstone (Chiseled, smooth) Found in deserts, desert temples, and desert villiages. Unlike sand, sandstone is not affected by gravity. Slabs (Wooden, stone, cobble, stonebrick, sandstone, brick, netherbrick) Slabs are half blocks that can be positioned on the underside of other blocks, or on the upper/lower half of another solid block's side. Slabs can be made by placing cobblestone, wood planks, stonebricks, brick blocks, netherbrick, or sandstone in the configuration below. TNT TNT is a great item for clearing out spaces quickly. It will not damage other blocks if contact with water is made. Obsidian can not be destroyed by TNT also it can blow up gold Bookshelf Bookshelves make for great decoration, and also give enchantment tables more experience, thus allowing greater enchantments. Torch Torches are a very useful item to use when mining and exploring dark areas. They can be made with either coal or charcoal. Book Practically useless unless making a bookshelf or book & quill. Books are returned to the player if a bookshelf is destroyed by the player. Book and Quill The Book and Quill are books modified to where the player is able to write within it. Once published, the player may not write in it again, only read through it. Also after being published, the book and quill appear to look as though it were enchanted. Stairs (Cobble, wooden, netherbrick, brick, stonebrick, lopai Stairs allow the player to move up and down without dropping down a 1 block space. They can also be placed upside down. Stairs can be made out of cobblestone, wooden planks, netherbrick, brick, stonebrick, and sandstone. Chest A chest is used to store miltiple items. Place two chests side by side will create a double chest, making more storage space. Doors (Iron and wooden) Ladder Rails (Powered, button, normal) Rails are great for minecarts. Mainly because rails are the only ways for minecarts to move. Note that in FTB the recipes are changed by Railcraft. Rail '- Not powered '''Power Rail '- Pushes the cart faster once the cart runs over it '''Detector Rail - The detector rail can be used for a number of things. It can transmit a redstone signal if a cart runs over it, turning on a power rail or whatever is connected to it. Lever The lever is used as a button, for turning on/off or opening/closing whatever it's connected to. For iron doors, if switched on, the iron door will remain open, unlike a button which will close the door. Pressure Plates (Stone, wood) Pressure plates signal a redstone current if an entity walks over it. Pressure plates work well for sliding doors and devices of the sort, but are not recommended for exterior ways into a house (as an enemy mob could easily get in). Buttons (Stone, wood) Buttons are great for wall-mounted redstone signals, but cannot be placed on the ground. Unlike a switch, if a door is opened with a button, the door will close sortly after opening. This makes the button great for iron doors connected to a home from the outside or for mob spawning rooms. Fences (Nether brick, wooden) Fences are great for keeping animals pinned inside a closed-in area. They take up 1.5 blocks upwards, making the player and mobs unable to jump over them (a halfslab placed down will even it out). Although the fences take up this space, they still act as normal building blocks when building, occupying only 1 block of space. Nether brick Redstone Repeater Redstone Repeaters are used to repeat the signal of a redstone circuit. Their uses vary far and wide, enabling many unique redstone works. Repeaters can be found in Jungle Temples around the arrow traps. Stone Brick Stone brick makes for a good decorative block, especially in castle-looking environments. The are only found naturally in strongholds, along with mossy stone brick and cracked stone brick (both are uncraftable). Iron Bar Iron bars are found naturally in Strongholds, and unlike fences, only take up 1 block of space when placed. Glass Glass is obtained by smelting sand in a furnace. Glass pane Glass panes sit in the middle of a block when placed, thus making it look like it takes up a very small space. The pane will still act as a block 1x1x1. When joined with another pane, they will connect immediately. If a square of panes is built, water drops, lava drops, dropped items, etc. can still drop through. Cauldron Cauldrons can hold water that is placed in it from a bucket, but otherwise has no needed use. If bottles are filled from it, the cauldron's water supply will deplete. Tripwire Hook Tripwire hooks are used to hook onto string, thus enabling a trap to be triggered by anything that touches it. Tripwires can also be used to open doors. Flower Pot Flower pots can hold any sapling/flower, including dead bushes. The complete list of things that can be placed inside is listed here: flowers, cacti, ferns, dead bushes, mushrooms, and saplings. Armor Armor is used to protect the player. It will take damage points taken by the player and obsorb it towards its own "health", damaging the armor. With armor enchantments, the armor can take greater damage. With Protection IV diamond armor for example, if a zombie were to hit the player, the armor would nearly deplete the attack completely. Armor can be made with Leather to create Leather Armor, Iron to make Iron Armor, Gold to make Gold Armor, Diamonds to make Diamond Armor and Fire to make Chainmail Armor (cannot be legitimately crafted, but can be obtained by trading with villagers). Crafted Items Category:Feed The Beast Ultimate Pack Category:Forestry Category:Lilly pad of fertility Category:Feed the beast unleashed Category:Feed the Beast Unhinged Category:Feed The Beast Monster Category:Feed The Beast Lite Category:Direwolf20 Pack Category:Tinker's Construct Category:Overworld